The detergent formulator is continuously trying to improve detergent's performance, in terms of cleaning, dissolution, appearance, stability, environmental profile, cost effectiveness, easiness of manufacture, etc.
For some detergent users a thick liquid, i.e., a viscous liquid, connotes high quality, especially when the liquid maintains its thickness during pouring. Relatively high viscous liquids give a detergent the appearance of a thick, strong, effective product as opposed to a thin, weak, watery one. However a dichotomy exist, thicker liquids can have associated dissolution problems, negatively impacting on the performance of the detergent.
Detergent users usually associate high suds with cleaning. Thus a detergent should generate in use high and long lasting suds. The impact of the detergent in the environment is something that the formulator is always trying to reduce.
The objective of the present invention is to come up with an efficient cleaning detergent, with a good dissolution and suds profile, appealing rheology, good environmental profile, cost effective, easy to manufacture and which is stable upon storage.